Blind
by Pseudo Psyche
Summary: Anikin Skywalker's turning from Darth Vader's point of view. Why did Darth Vader hunt down and destroy the Jedi?


Rating: G

Disclaimer: George Lucas and LucasFilm Limited own the idealistic Anikin and the blind Darth Vader. I pay homage to his wonderful creation known as "Star Wars". Make a single Republic Credit, I don't. Sue me you should not. J

Summary: Anikin Skywalker's turning from Darth Vader's point of view.

Author's Notes: This is what happens when I have a half hour break from reality and a blank page sitting in front of me on the computer. Everyone tries to explain why Ani turned, now it's Darth Vader's view of the whole scenario. _Please note: This is Vader's view of the Jedi, not mine! Do not send me nasty e-mails telling me what a lout I am because I don't like the Jedi. It's a story, not an editorial. _Written hastily, not beta'd.

**********************************

**__**

Blind

By Pseudo Psyche

You must understand, I was blind then. An idealistic boy with his hands in someone else's engine grease and my eyes and mind in the stars. A slave who had no rights of his own except to his own dreams. And I dreamed of the Jedi.

I heard the Spacers talking about the Jedi every now and again. Men and women of all species who fought with their laser swords to battle pirates and slavers. They saved many a Spacer from certain doom. They also locked up a few.

To me, they were the best thing in the galaxy. When I was fixing things in Wattoo's shop or running errands, or even when I was working on my own projects, like Threepio and the pod, I would pretend that the Jedi came to Tattooine and rescued my mother and I and then took their laser swords and laid waste to Wattoo's shop and every slave owner's business and home. Even the Hutts!

Once I even dreamed _I_ was a Jedi. I freed all the slaves and took my mother someplace where people served _her_. I liked that dream.

When the Jedi did come though, it wasn't to free the slaves. They were there by accident.

I should have known then that something was wrong. How could Qui-Gon see how things were and not do something about it? At the time I told myself he had to protect Amidala, my new friend, and then after everything was all over, he was no longer there to speak up for my mother, my friends, everyone trapped on that easily forgettable, unimportant planet.

I have since begun to wonder. . .

You see, Obi-Wan; my master, my friend, my _brother_, the one I always looked up to, never did anything for them in Qui-Gon's place. He reported the slavery on Tattooine to the Council who had more important things on their mind, and they just accepted the information without batting an eye. We never went back to get my mom. At least not at the time.

What was worse was that it was expected that I would accept it, too. I was not to be concerned with matters of my mother. None of the other padawan's concerned themselves with _their_ mothers' affairs. The other padawan's mothers didn't have to work for Wattoo.

What I started to realize then was that the Jedi were not what they seemed. They didn't go out and help all those in need. They helped those who it was convenient to help at the time. They had no respect for "family" outside of the one that they created on Coruscant. I tried to understand that. I tried to be a part of it because I was blind and I was idealistic and I wanted to be a Jedi.

I threw myself into my training. I thrived on the Force and my bond with Obi-Wan. He took me straight out of Padawanhood himself, and perhaps that made a difference in how he trained me because he was not just my master, he was my dearest friend. I trusted him with everything. Maybe it was hero-worship, maybe it was a delusion, maybe it was the blindness of my youth sneaking in yet again but he was the one who became my new family. In my heart of hearts I called him "brother".

When Padme and I became more than just friends, Obi-Wan lectured me on being responsible, on following the Jedi Code, on the importance of completing my training. When he was done, he looked at me, smiled, patted me on the back and then left me alone so I could meditate. When he saw that we were serious, he stood beside me and argued my case to the Council until they sanctioned my relationship with the girl of Naboo.

He was the best man at my wedding. 

When the Clone Wars erupted and I was called away with Obi-Wan, I made sure Padme was safe with Chancellor Palpatine. He had also become a part of our lives over the years and always showed the greatest of concern for his former monarch's well-being. 

When things got really bad and Padme and he Chancellor had to leave Coruscant, it was Obi and I who organized the trip, but Obi-Wan and Master Yoda who escorted them to the safe planet we'd found. I trusted Obi-Wan with the life of my wife.

That was my great mistake, and it cost me everything.

Obi-Wan didn't even have the honor to come back and face me. It was Palpatine who came to give me the news: How they had been attacked on the Outer Rim and their ship had been seized. How bravely Obi-Wan fought and lost. The failed attempt at escape where Padme, my glorious angel, was killed because Obi-wan failed to protect her choosing instead to defend Master Yoda.

He let her die. 

My family is gone.

That's when I knew that the Jedi were an abhorrence to the galaxy. They cared for nothing but themselves and caused the galaxy more grief than they solved. I was a fool to follow them. I let the anger build in me. Anger led to hate, and hate led to suffering for the Jedi.

I joined Palpatine's cause for a united galaxy. One Empire that would end injustice, abolish slavery, look out for the needs of those that the Republic had forgotten. When Obi-Wan did come to me, his mouth and heart were full of lies about my new master, and I stove to cut those lies from his body. He betrayed me and murdered those last remnants of the boy who had been Anikin Skywalker. He created Darth Vader just as much as my Master did.

Now I serve my Emperor. I quash troublesome groups and I am slowly, but surely putting an end to that ancient religion, the Jedi. I will hunt them down and destroy them all. Even Obi-Wan.

I have no brother anymore. My family is the only thing that could have saved me from this path of Darkness, and they were all killed when the Jedi chose to save the shrunken master instead of my wife. Obi-Wan is already dead to me, he just doesn't know it.

You must understand, the Jedi are responsible for the suffering you see today. The Empire will put an end to it. We will create a galaxy where it is safe for everyone to live in peace. The corruption of the Republic Senate has been destroyed. It is the dawn of a new era. You will see as I do.

I am no longer blind.

**__**

The End


End file.
